phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Gotta Get Back in Time
|hình ảnh = GottaGet.png |ban nhạc = Matt Bissonette |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (Original Soundtrack) |thể loại nhạc = Pop |bài kế trước = Không. |bài tiếp theo = Không. |đoạn nhạc = 220 px (Phiên bản tập phim) 220 px (Phiên bản đĩa đơn)}} "Gotta Get Back in Time" (tạm dịch:Phải quay về với thời gian) là bài hát từ tập phim "Last Day of Summer". Nó được chơi trong một hoạt cảnh của Phineas và những người bạn đang quyết định phải từ "Nullville" trở về Danville. Lời bài hát Những dòng có màu xanh chỉ được nghe trong phiên bản album When you're running out of time, It's hard to know how fast you're goin'. You could be a minute or an hour late; There's just no way of knowin'. And when I say we're running out of time, I don't mean time is depleted, no. No, we're not running late, We're just physically outside of the flow. (By the "flow" we mean chronological time.) We gotta get back in time. (We gotta get back in time.) We gotta get back in time. (We gotta get back in time.) We gotta-gotta get back, Gotta-gotta get back in time! (We gotta get back in time, yeah!) When I say we must get back in time, I must admit that I mean it two ways. I mean, we have to get back into the flow of time But also that we have to do it fast, Because we're runnin' out of time, But not the way I said that earlier. (Not the way I indicated earlier.) We gotta get back in time. (We gotta get back in time.) We gotta get back in time. (We gotta get back in time.) We gotta-gotta get back, Gotta-gotta get back in time! (Gotta-gotta get back in time, yeah!) We gotta get back in time. (We gotta get back in time.) We gotta get back in time. (We gotta get back in time.) We gotta-gotta get back, Gotta-gotta get back in time! Bản dịch Những dòng có màu xanh chỉ được nghe trong phiên bản album Khi bạn sắp hết thời gian, Thật khó để nhận ra bạn nhanh tới mức nào. Bạn có thể là một phút hoặc một giờ sau; Không có cách nào để nhận biết cả. Và khi tôi nói chúng ta sắp hết thời gian, Ý tôi không phải là thời gian sắp hết, không. Không, chúng ta không bị trễ, Cụ thể thì chúng ta đang nằm ngoài dòng chảy. (Ý chúng tôi "dòng chảy" là dòng chảy thời gian.) Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian. (Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian.) Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian. (Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian.) Chúng ta phải-phải quay về, Phải-phải quay về với thời gian! (Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian, yeah!) Khi tôi nói chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian, Tôi phải thừa nhận rằng nó có hai nghĩa. Ý tôi là, chúng ta phải quay lại dòng chảy của thời gian Nhưng chúng ta cũng phải làm nhanh lên, Vì chúng ta sắp hết thời gian, Nhưng không phải với ý mà tôi nói trước đó. (Không phải với ý mà tôi đã nhắc trước đó.) Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian. (Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian.) Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian. (Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian.) Chúng ta phải-phải quay về, Phải-phải quay về với thời gian! (Phải-phải quay về với thời gian, yeah!) Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian. (Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian.) Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian. (Chúng ta phải quay về với thời gian.) Chúng ta phải-phải quay về, Phải-phải quay về với thời gian! Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Robert F. Hughes *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #20442626 (Được đăng kí là "Get Back in Time") Cước chú en:Gotta Get Back in Time pt-br:No Tempo Vamos Voltar Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được khách mời hát Thể_loại:G